Hoja de registro: Earphone Jack (IzuJirou)
by H.Peregrino
Summary: Cierta entrada en el cuaderno de héroes de Izuku parecer destacar entre las demás


**Título: Hoja de registro: Earphone Jack (IzuJirou)**

 **Autor:** Misato Mitarashi

 **Valoración:** Adolescente. Lectura recomendada para un público de quince años en adelante

 **Resumen:** Cierta entrada en el cuaderno de héroes de Izuku parecer destacar entre las demás.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de My Hero Academia, o cualquiera de sus personajes. El manga, anime y todo material relevante pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, señalados en las leyes de derechos de autor. Esta es una obra sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de brindar entretenimiento. Apoya el material original.

* * *

Hoja de registro: Earphone Jack

Capítulo único

Los jueves son de Mozart, a menos que esté de mal humor, entonces serán de Chopin, como todos los días que está de mal humor. Excepto si es lunes, los lunes son de Bach así truene, llueva o cante. A menos que esté en su periodo, entonces que Dios lo libre si ella no se emborracha con Freddy Mercury.

A veces escucha jazz. El nota que sólo ocurre cuando están solos…bueno hubo una vez en que también estuvo Mineta, pero Mineta no cuenta; y esa otra en que estuvo Ochako… pero le parece más un gesto mezquino, de esos que solo pueden concebir las mujeres. Bien dice Toshinori que una mujer resentida no es diferente del diablo.

¿Acaso ella tiene más músculos en la cara que una persona normal? Porque Izuku no puede entender como Jirou es capaz de decirle tanto con sólo levantar una ceja. Aunque también depende de otras circunstancias: si arruga la nariz es que está confundida, si le tiemblan las mejillas es que la has tomado por sorpresa y si tiene torcida la esquina izquierda de la boca es que está de un humor travieso. A veces es tan madura.

En eso es como un gato… le encanta jugar con su comida.

Aterrador.

Adorable.

Aunque aterrador.

En las áreas comunes del dormitorio siempre lleva pantalones; aunque las faldas le quedan mejor, son más de ella. Porque ella es muy femenina. A ninguna otra chica de la escuela le queda mejor esa falda que a ella. O el chaleco y la corbata en esa cintura delicada. Si, ese el punto Jirou tiene cuerpo de señorita, una risa melodiosa y unos caprichos de princesita.

Si ella es la más femenina: con sus botas de casquillo y su tendencia pegar un cabezazo en la nariz primero y hacer preguntas después. Femenina con su cigarro y su cerveza. Adorable con su moto y su piano. Encantadora cuando forma colitas de cerdo con las extensiones de sus lóbulos. Amable cuando toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente, dándole pequeñas caricias con el pulgar.

Los audífonos los tiene conectados a un pequeño reproductor de casetes, un SDAT, porque "digital no suena bien". Izuku sabe que es sólo porque el aparatito avejentado le resulta cool y resaltante. Es como esa libreta de pasta dura, encuadernada como si fuera un libro. La ha visto un montón de veces batallar con la maldita cosa que no puede estar del todo abierta, pero ahí va y compra otra igual. A veces es tan inmadura.

El traqueteo del bolígrafo sobre el papel se detiene y se extiende por unos minutos. No tiene que alzar la vista para saber que está mordiéndolo. Siempre lo hace cuando se queda sin ideas. Ah. Lo está mordiendo por en medio y no por la base. Su error. Ella se distrajo con la canción, entonces. Siendo el jueves Mozart que era, apostaría un brazo a que era "Cosi fan tute". Por eso no debía escuchar música coral cuando hacia la tarea. Acaba procrastinando.

−¿Qué tanto me estás viendo? –gruñe ella.

Él sonríe tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la suya.

−Vas a romperte un diente si sigues mordisqueando esa cosa.

A Jirou le tiemblan las mejillas cuando levanta una ceja. Luego, como atontada cae en cuenta de lo que sostiene en la mano.

−¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

−Unos diez minutos –responde.

−Carajo –dice quitándose los audífonos y apartando el aparatito como siempre hace cuando la distrae.

−¿Te importa si pongo un poco de música?

Jirou echa un vistazo a la sala de estar. No hay nadie más que ellos. Ella sonríe.

−Sólo si es jazz.

−¿Sinatra cuenta cómo Jazz?

Ella se da unos golpecitos en los labios.

−Depende.

−New York.

−Entonces, sí.

En cuanto la canción empieza a sonar Jirou cierra los ojos y balancea la cabeza dando una de esas sonrisas tan de ella, de "todo va bien, la vida es bella". Le ablanda el corazón lo optimista que ella es. Como se lo espera, ella ya está encendiendo un cigarrillo cuando saca la tableta de chocolate amargo.

−No traerás un Jack Daniel´s en el bolsillo de pura casualidad, ¿verdad? –pregunta mientras toma un trozo de la tableta y se lo mete a la boca luego de una calada. No saca el humo e Izuku alcanza a notar como está jugando con el chocolate, saboreándolo de a poquito.

Él resopla.

−Hay Coca-Cola en el refri.

−Eso bastará.

−No hay muchos americanos que canten como él –comenta de pasada con la cabeza metida bajo el congelador.

−Es ese maldito acento de italiano –responde con la voz sedosa, haciendo que el chico se sobresalte y estampe la cabeza con la puerta. Si ella lo nota, no lo deja ver− Juro que si un día me caso, será con un hombre con un acento así.

Izuku coloca el vaso de vidrio entre las manos de ella, tras dudarlo un segundo se sienta sobre la mesa e inclina la cabeza, dando la ilusión de ser mucho más alto que Jirou.

−¿Y sería mucho pedir que te cases con un japonés, que suene como un japonés? –propones mientras la reproducción automática, salta a Fly Me to the Moon, con la adorable voz de una mujer delicada.

En apenas un susurro responde.

−Supongo que si besa como un francés.

Izuku se ríe. Es una risa abierta, pero que no recorre la estancia ni se va muy lejos. Es una risa íntima para que la escuche sólo ella.

−¿Has besado a muchos franceses?

−¿Aoyma cuenta?

−Si él es francés, yo soy de Marte –se burla−. Tal parece que tendrás que repetir muchas veces el experimento, pobrecilla. Te haré un favor y me ofreceré voluntar…−Izuku no termina, pues unos dedos salvajemente lo toman por los pelos mientras unos suaves labios empiezan a mordisquear los suyos.

−Cállate, idiota.

Él no responde, verbalmente al menos. Le parece que en esos momentos hay mejores formas de comunicarse.


End file.
